Love song extravaganza!
by 07Merc-kun
Summary: What happens when the naruto characters pair off for a love song fantasy! Fourth in line, is the heartbreak hotel of Gaara's heart! listed complete
1. Standing in the shadows of love

Love song Extravaganza!

What happens when everyone plays the fool in love with these popular and unpopular old and new love songs, ranging from the sixties and on!

First up: Sakura and Sasuke!

Song: _Standing in the Shadows of love_ By: _The four tops _

The Lyrics while she sings and such is in Italic. There are parts where she doesn't and there's little (/) marks in front of them. Enjoy!

Sakura sat quietly on a bench looking up at the distant stars sighing softly to her self when that oh so taunting love song egged her on. Standing up suddenly she sighed looking to the ground, "Sasuke!" She said breathlessly her heart pounding.

_/Standing in the shadows of love,  
I'm getting ready for the heartaches to come  
Can't you see me?  
Standing in the shadows of love?  
I'm getting ready for the heartaches to come/_

Apparently she didn't realize someone was behind her, as she stood there swaying to the rhythm in her mind.

"_I wanna run, but there's no where to go. 'Cause heartaches will follow me, I know. Without your love, the love I need, it's the beginning of the end for me_." She started to sing twirling slightly eyes closed pink hair flowing as the petals of sakura blossoms flowered around her. "Oh…" She swayed a little more wander towards the Sakura tree a pare of dark eyes following the movement listening. What caught his attention was that Sakura was outside in the first place. Hands stuffed in his pockets he watched memorized quietly wondering about it.  
_"'Cause you've taken away, all my reasons for living'. When you pushed aside, all the love I've been giving. Now wait a minute..." _Sakura said to no one as she sang eyes closed still hands clasped before her then separating as she danced jumping up on the bench sweeping off to land and twirl.

To Sasuke, she was…amazing.

_"Didn't I teach you right, now, baby, didn't I? Didn't I do the best I could, now, didn't I? So don't you leave me…"_ She sang holding the note a little setting both hands on her chest sighing deeply.

_/Standing' in the shadows of love.  
I'm getting' ready for the heartaches to come.  
Don't you see me,  
standing in the shadows of love? /_

Sasuke debated whether or not to show himself but knowing the song wasn't over He smiled to himself- though in the shadows and kept quiet watching leaves flowing around him and Sakura when she started again, sounding on the verge of tears.

"_Just tryin' my best, to get ready for the heartaches to come. All alone I'm destined to be, with misery my only company. It may come today, and it might come tomorrow, but it's for sure, I ain't got nothin' but sorrow."_ The pink haired girl sniffled slightly swallowing the tears. Telling herself sternly that crying over this wouldn't help and continued to sing her heart out, unaware of the listening Uchiha behind her.

_"Now, don't your conscience kinda bother you? How can you watch me cry, after all I've done for you? Now hold on a minute. Gave you all the love I had, now, didn't I? When you needed me I was always there, now, wasn't I?"_

She sighed, so was Naruto, Sasuke! She wanted to cry out then, but held that thought in as she swayed rounding the tree walking in the grass to pick up a fallen flower that started to wilt. The small blossom in her hands the wind rustling the petals.

_/Standing in the shadows of love  
gettin' ready for the heartaches to come  
I'm tryin' not to cry out loud.  
You know, cryin', it ain't gonna help me now. /_

She tipped her fingers forward the flower fell from in and blew into the night, the lamp post her only source of light.  
_"What did I do to cause all this grief? Now, what'd I say to make you want to leave? Now wait a minute. I gave my heart and soul to you, now, didn't I? And didn't I always treat you good, now, didn't I?"_ She sniffled again as The Uchiha rounded where he was hiding and slowly made his way to her silently wondering about this. "Sasuke.." She choked out looking up her sea foam green eyes gazing into the night sky- cloudless.

_/I'm standing in the shadows of love.  
I'm gettin' ready for the heartaches to come.  
Hope to see you,  
standing in the shadows of love. /_

_  
"Tryin' my best, to get ready for the heartaches to come Oh, I'm standing in the shadows of love..."_ Sakura ended on a melancholy note sighing with a shaky resonate. Then suddenly the sound of Sasuke's voice jolted her eyes wide.

"Sakura…" Her breath hitched in her throat cheeks becoming red as she slowly turned her head to him, muttering his name under her breath. "Don't cry anymore…alright?" He said softly stepping forward his stoic gaze faltering when he smiled at her. She felt her heart burst with emotion then both hands holding her chest afraid of a heart attack.

"I don't mean to cause so much grief." He said finally and she'd had enough.

"Sasuke!" She cried out loudly and flung herself at him crying with a loud sob into his shoulder both arms around him. Stumbling slightly he sighed and hugged her back eyes going to half mass. This was a start…. They both realized.

This was a start.

* * *

Like it? Great Review! Hate it? Tell me why! --Any songs and suggestions would be great too! ;; Merc


	2. Every little thing she does is magic

Love song extravaganza!

Don't own Naruto or the songs!

Next up is a not so popular paring but still it works for typical for now!

Ino and Shikamaru!

Song: _Every little thing she does is magic _By: _Sting_

Shikamaru sighed staring off at the clouds, and only one thing was on his mind: Ino. God, his heart fluttered and he became rather flustered. Choji knew, but swore to secrecy, but deep down Shikamaru realized sometime along the way that he really liked Ino, more then in a friendly way. He's lost his nerve too many times to count, worried about her and found it hard to look her in the eye. She thought he hated her a bit but really- it was the tightness in his chest, the flutter he gets, the warm feeling in his stomach the fluttering butterflies when they have eye contact that…just blows him away.

Now he's too scared and lazy to admit it out loud- to her or anyone except Choji who guessed and laughed happily for him.

"_Though I've tried before to tell her Of the feelings I have for her in my heart Every time that I come near her I just lose my nerve As I've done from the start"_ Shikamaru muttered to himself sitting up his eyes going over his team with a rather fond expression on his face. Asuma wasn't around at the moment but Choji sat on a bench a bit away from him listening to Ino lecture him on how eating well is good for the body and how men love it when woman are thin, thin, thin! And how she wasn't perfect looking enough. Oh- how Shikamaru wanted to tell her she was wrong.

"Eh- Shikamaru, what are you staring at? Do I have something on me?!" She cried looking herself over frantically catching Shikamaru's attention as well as Choji who looked at the burnet man's slightly blushing face at being caught staring. "Eh..no, Ino it's nothing." He waved a hand sighing. "Troublesome…" Sighing once more he turned his head and spied from the corner of his eye as she calmed.

_/Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on/_

_"Do I have to tell the story Of a thousand rainy days since we first met Its a big enough umbrella But its always me that ends up getting wet"_ He shrugged at himself while muttering the words and stood to walk away pausing when she called out to him. Choji winked and stood saying something about barbecue and how it called to him.

"Choji- wait a minute." Shikamaru tried as the large boy turned and stalked off rather quickly. Darn. Walking over to him she sighed shaking her head. "He just won't listen to reason, Shikamaru.." Ino smiled at him then and turned to look around the trees.

_/Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on/_

They split ways after a moment of silence and he headed home pacing around his room on what too do. "Man up, Shikamaru!" He told himself frustrated and for the moment all he could think about was how troublesome crushing on someone was.  
_"I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day And ask her if shell marry me in some old fashioned way"_ He said reluctantly picking up the phone he had to stare at it slamming it down once he found he couldn't do it.  
"But my silent fears have gripped me Long before I reach the phone Long before my tongue has tripped me Must I always be alone?" Again he said 'Man up' And picked up the phone throwing it when his heart started to hammer and his breathing quickened. In person- man. In person.

So with this new found way he turned and left the house again, walking the streets as the sun painted the sky colors while it set. The flower shop was in sight and so was Ino standing with Sakura talking obviously as she stood there smiling and laughing. 'Beautiful…' He thought swallowing as he approached her. "Eh, Ino?" She turned to him and smiled hands folding behind her back.

She rocked on her feet. "yes?" Shikamaru almost backed out- almost.

"Do you uh, want to join me for something to eat?" She stared at him with her marvelous green mixed eyes and without missing a heart beat she blushed. "S-sure!" Her eyes went to Sakura who was snickering with a smile waving her good bye as she did so. He felt his fear's melt away and visibly sighed head falling back. He felt then himself smile.

"Alright. Lets go." He added and she nodded walking by him hands clasped behind her shyly.

_/Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on/_

Shikamaru didn't know what exactly it was that drove him on, but he'd done it and can't say he regrets it. Staring at her in a dazed manner he looked bored, but really anyone who knew him well enough could see that he was happy with his decision. Ino nervously smiled all night and at the end tenderly held Shikamaru's hand on the walk home.

Wonderfully blissful.


	3. HeroHeroine

Love extravaganza!

_I don't own Naruto or the song!_

**Warning!: Boy's liking boy's here peoples! I've got lots of pairings in this epic love song short stories form Hades fiction! Male on male and female on female will be included! Just as a side note.**

Next up is: Naruto and Sasuke!

To the song: _Hero/Heroine_ by: _Boys like girls_

_Note: I realize Naruto is a boy; and it's talking about a woman. Heroine, but eh…_

DEAL!

Sasuke leaned briskly against a railing that over look a stream staring at the water with a bored expression adorning his stoic face. He was bored. He was alone and damn it all he was confused. Ever been a closet case?

Naruto- out of no where- came running towards him with Sakura both of them waving. "Oi! Sasuke!" He called out coming to an abrupt stop before the stoic boy as he turned his head slowly to stare at the two of them.

"Sakura and I are going to get some Ramen and she said she'd only go if you went along. So, come, please?!" Naruto begged pathetically Sasuke only cringed. 'anything for you- Naruto. But can't it just be us?' He didn't say it aloud of course just shrugged and went too move Naruto whooping loudly as he spun around.

"_It's too late baby, there's no turning around I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud This is how I do When I think about you"_ Sasuke thought in his head eyes wandering down the orange and black clad Teen wondering why on earth he had to draw attention to himself like that. And he hated more to admit that it really did catch his attention.  
_"I never thought that you could break me apart I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart You want to get inside Then you can get in line- But not this time…"_ Girls usually lined up to get into Sasuke's heart- and pants, but Naruto. Was be so oblivious to the subtle hints Sasuke was throwing him? Was he really that stupid? Sakura noticed- she even backed off him because she realized that, no matter what she wasn't going to win him over. She was rather compliant to the whole thing which made Sasuke feel so much better about it.

Was Naruto even gay? He didn't even really know!

_"Cause you caught me off guard now I'm running and screaming!" _He had to admit to himself wanting to say it aloud but he stood his ground holding it in. He just wanted to rip his hair out yell at Naruto then kiss for being such an idiot!

Yet the orange clad idiot was interested in Sakura! Of all people. Sasuke could go into a depressed mode right there if he needed to.

_/I feel like a hero and you are my heroine/_

_"I won't try to philosophize I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes This is how I feel And it's so surreal.."_ He cursed himself when they sat down and turned to the Blonde boy of his dreams. Of his fairly graphic and nasty dreams, but dreams no less.

"Naruto….I.." The blonde boy turned his head to Sasuke they made eye contact and Sasuke could just die right there. Should he? "Nothing…never mind. Order." Sasuke demanded looking down at the counter folding his hands before him as usual. They were friends…but why?  
_"I got a closet filled up to the brim With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons And I don't know why You'd even try But I won't lie…" _Naruto gave Sasuke a funny look but did so Sakura ordering passing a strange look to Sasuke, leaning behind Naruto mouthing the words 'Do it now!' in her angry manner. Sasuke shook his head and glared- he wanted so badly to say 'I can't! He'll reject me I know it!' But again he said nothing. He didn't even eat.

_"You caught me off guard now I'm running and screaming"_ Damn him, damn him to hell! Naruto was woofing down his food a mile a minute and paused to talk to Sakura happily- looking over at Sasuke with an unsure look. Despite what the Uchiha thinks- Naruto was going through some strange turmoil of his own. Did he even really like Sasuke like he thought? At first his heart hammered for Sakura and he made it priority. Now…now it urged for Sasuke, asking for him- screaming for him! But, he still went for Sakura and ignored this.

_/I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?/_

After the Ramen stop Sakura rushed away saying something about the flower shop and wanting Daisy's leaving both Sasuke and Naruto on a bridge where he was before staring into the water.

"So…" Naruto started rather awkwardly.

"..Naruto I.." The boy looked up at Sasuke and blinked thoughtful blue eyes up at him, staring deeply into Sasuke's own. The Uchiha felt nervous so suddenly.

"_And I feel a weakness coming on It never felt so good to be so wrong Had my heart on lockdown And then you turned me around I'm feeling like a new born child"_ He'd have to do it!

Without thinking Sasuke leaned forward and just hardly pressed his lips to Naruto's. Crap! His head rang a deep alarm through his entire frame. Naruto's lips were so soft, so warm if a little chapped from being licked a lot- but still!

Sasuke leaned back quickly blushing madly ready to run Naruto's eyes wide as he stared up at Sasuke. Turning his head down slightly he wasn't smiling and fingers found there way to Naruto's lips touching them softly.

The Blondes face turning red slightly, blue eyes moving back up to Sasuke his frowning face turning to a brilliant smile.

_"Every time I get a chance to see you smile It's not complicated I was so jaded"_ What? Sasuke froze not sure what to do, staring the smile make his heart skip.

"Sasuke…" Naruto grinned widely then Blue eyes lightened. Sasuke was confused- still ready to run, his heart still hammered harshly in his chest, his face felt hot as did his body. What now?

_"And you caught me off guard now I'm running and screaming"_ Sasuke went to turn quickly and Naruto made a face reaching out grabbing his wrist to stop him pulling him in for a hug and possibly another kiss.

_/I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?/_

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)

_"And I feel a weakness coming on Never felt so good to be so wrong Had my heart on lockdown And then you turned me around"_ Sasuke froze when touched and gazed confused at Naruto. Afraid of rejection himself, the stoic boy didn't know what to do.

(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)

_"I'm feeling like a new born child Every time I get a chance to see you smile It's not complicated I was so jaded"_ And so they kissed, again softly on Naruto's part of course. In the embrace he could feel Sasuke's heart against his chest through his shirt and smiled sweetly rubbing his face into the crook of the mans shoulder.

Sasuke could of danced and laughed with joy at that very moment.

"N-Naruto, I…" He smiled then feeling giddy hugging the blonde boy back tightly. "Naruto!" Was all he could say lifting the slightly shorter boy up off the ground listening as he squawked and laughed. "Sasuke!"

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)

"_And I feel a weakness coming on Never felt so good to be so wrong Had my heart on lockdown And then you turned me around" _Sasuke stilled and thought about it his eyes closing not letting the little pesky boy go. "Why didn't you say anything? Dobe?" He murmured into the blond hair.

"….I…Erm…I don't know?" That wasn't a very good answer.

(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)

"_I'm feeling like a new born child Every time I get a chance to see you smile It's not complicated I was so jaded!"_

After a few long moments, they parted and turned to stare at the water, Sasuke's arm around Naruto's shoulders liking the feeling.

"Idiot." Sasuke said smartly

"Bastard" Naruto said back hotly.

Both smiled in the end.


	4. What the world needs is heart break

Love song extravaganza!

Next up is Gaara! He's so lonely! Oh so lonely! How he only wants love as Temari sings to her little brother 'what the world need now is love!' with Kankuro in the back round dancing with her. While Gaara takes over on Heartbreak hotel!

**Warning:** Gaara's a little angst at first. But it's CRACKISH! And the songs don't fully finish because Gaara takes over and starts singing after his two siblings.

Pairing: None, sorry!

Song: _What the world needs now is love_ By: _Jackie DeShannon_

Song two: _Heartbreak hotel_ By _Elvis Presley_.

(Don't Own Naruto!)

In Suna one lonely morning, Gaara sat with his chin in his palm not so sure there was anyone out there for him. He couldn't see Naruto (But god knows he wanted too,) He had no friends to love. It wasn't even about Sex- Gaara could care less, it was just the bond. Like he and Naruto loved each other platonically.

Temari wandered in the kitchen where Gaara sat and stared him down a while, blinking at him. "What's wrong Gaara?" She asked politely sitting down before the young Kazekage letting her head tip to the side. "I just…" There was a lonely sigh. "I don't know."

By this time, Kankuro wandered in getting some toast staring at her sister who huffed harshly.

"You're sad because you're alone but Gaara…do you know what the world needs now?" Temari questioned leaning forward. "What your world needs now?" Gaara lifted his head a bit to stare at his deranged sister. "What?"

"_Well….__What the world needs now is love, sweet love It's the only thing that there's just too little of."_ The blonde woman sang sweetly to her bother leaning to the left a little. Kankuro grinned getting his sisters intent, grabbing his toast the butter knife held to his lips singing along with his blond sibling.

"What the world needs now is love, sweet love, No not just for some but for everyone." Kankuro said Temari nodded at her Red headed younger bother.

"Uh-huh. That's right." The wind demon stated standing up abruptly eyes closed her hands outstretched, head tipped back.

_"Lord, we don't need another mountain, There are mountains and hillsides enough to climb There are oceans and rivers enough to cross, Enough to last till the end of time."_ She stepped from the table to the taller burnet and grabbed his hand leaning in to the butter knife both of them singing.

_"What the world needs now is love, sweet love!"_ At the top of there lungs mind you. Gaara could of died right there. This needed to stop! _"It's the only thing that there's just too little of!" _Good lord, he wished he was dead. Thinking quickly of a good song he actually knew he sighed staring at them with an invisible eye-brow raise. _"What the world needs now is love, sweet love-No-!" _This was his chance!

Gaara shot up from his seat both his brother and sister pausing to stare at him with wide eyes in silence. His eyes where closed and the sound of the door opening was ignored as a few sets of feet came to there direction.

"_Well, since my baby left me! I find a new place to dwell; well it's down at the end of the lonely street, at the heartbreak hotel."_

The feet came to a stop at the sound of Gaara's voice.

"_I've been so lonely babe, I am so lonely, I am so lonely you could die!"_

He cooed out in a deep rumble Temari blushing at her brother's integrity as he jumped at them and glared taking the butter knife away looking down sadly.

"_Although it's still crowded, you can still find some room.__ For broken hearted lovers to cry away there gloom!" _Kankuro stared at his sister then at there new guests who where kind of just gaping at the swaying depressed sounding Gaara as he sang to the old song.

"_Now the bell hops tears keep flowing and the desk clerks dressed in black!__Well they been so long on lonely street they ain't ever gonna look back."_ Gaara sighed and turned then his light green pearl eyes hitting his new guests. Face growing red he turned his head slowly to his two siblings who where easing away form him.

From there he glared threw the butter knife at his siblings lodging it into the far wall turning and stomping away in an angry manner, sulking face still flaming hot from embarrassment.

"Eh? What was that all about?" A girl asked, Temari looked at her with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Well, Sakura, I and Kankuro were singing, and I suppose he had just about enough of our song and Erm...took the stage." The blonde girl scratched behind one of her four pig tails shrugging her shoulders a bit. The Burnet behind her nodded feverously adding jam to his cold toast lifting it muttering quickly about having a mission and not wanting to upset Gaara and fled.

Sakura shrugged and looked at Baki who was kind of giving Temari a dry expression walking over to dislodge the butter knife. "..Singing?" Somebody asked suddenly; everyone looked that way.

And Naruto burst out laughing, holding his stomach, Sakura grinning madly at her team make Temari holding her breath, Baki kind of just stood there.

At the sound Gaara wandered back in paused staring at everyone who seemed to freeze then suddenly.  
"Gaara, you're a great singer." Naruto commented with a smile.

The red headed boy could of murdered Temari right there on the spot, promptly dying after. Snatching a cup from the counter that was half-filled with coffee he turned and left quickly, not before everyone got a good look at the deep blush on his face.

They all laughed after he exited, Sakura on the ground Temari against the counter, Naruto standing holding himself.

Baki was the only person who didn't see the humor in it and said quite irritably, "What?"


End file.
